As hot as a Flame
by lsgirl988
Summary: I'm not gonna summarize this Splatalot story because it would give too much away...sorry. Flames allowed and constructive critism appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry Thal's I couldn't help it... I caved. You win. I lose.I updated before lent was over. But on the bright side, the others get a new story.**

The defenders that day had acted like their normal selves, irritable towards each other. 7 of the eight defenders were eating was in his lab and Gildar was doing his hair. Knightriss was getting annoyed. Shaiden was drinking her tea and was thinking about something else. Wrong move.

"SHAIDEN!" Knightriss suddenly screamed causing the young ninja to jump and spill a bit of her tea. "Go get your brother and the viking!"

The ninja nodded and got her brother. She then went down the red team corridor. She coughed when she entered the hall. It smelled strange. Probably hair snuck right behind Gildar's door and with a confident flip of the ponytail, she yelled.

"GILDAR WE'RE OUT ON THE MOAT TODAY! GET OUT HERE!" She smirked with she heard a small scream and a brush clatter. Then she heard a loud huff of breath and out came the viking.

"Shaiden!" He looked around and couldn't find the young girl. He turned around to find her right behind him smiling. He jumped and huffed his breath again.

"You know I hate it when you do that! It almost made my hair stick up. Now we're out on the-...what is that smell?" He asked cutting himself off suddenly. Shaiden shrugged, rolled her eyes and walked out, but not before saying, "5 minutes because Knightriss is on edge today."

The attackers were acting odd. That's the only way to describe it. They kept smiling at the defenders which confused them, and even one told Shaiden to just wait to see what they had in store. Later that night the smell had flooded the entire castle, causing everyone to cough.

"Do you think they filled the castle with some sort of gas?" Croc asked.

"No, but if they were smart they would." Everyone glared at Kook for him saying this. "What they would be!"

Thorne rolled his eyes at this. Shaiden soon stood from the table and left the room. Suddenly Tinkor came running into the dining room where the rest of the Defender's were.

"Fire! Everybody needs to leave! That's what the smell was! C'mon let's go!" He yelled through a panicky voice.

Everyone stood up immediately and ran for the doors and left.

They saw the smoke and ran even farther. Each one coughing and breathing heavily they realized what had happened. Those evil little twerps set the only place they found comfort and security on fire. Thorne's face was flushed with is until Knightriss called roll.

"Shaiden? Shaiden! Once more, Shaiden!" Knightriss heard no answer. Everyone looked around with wide eyes. Thorne's eyes instantly widened as his jaws dropped and his face paled. Another new discovery was made. She was not the only one missing, Gildar was too.

Shaiden was in the zone while she was training. She would have stayed in it if she hadn't heard a cry for help. It came from Gildar's room. She sprinted over when she realized how impossibly hot it was. She tried to open his door but it was locked. No matter how hard she tried the door would not open. Not until she kicked it. It flew faster than Kook on taco day at the castle. She saw Gildar trapped beneath his biggest mirror. Oh the irony. She pulled the mirror off of him and pulled him up. He thanked her and ran out the door, accidentally shutting it. This causes it to be impossible to kick from the inside where she was trapped.

**I apologize for the shortness, but this'll be my last update for a little while.**


	2. Oh the smoke!

**Yep this counts as an update. Thank Bluejay for her ideas. Here we go...**

Thorne was pacing back and forth. Knightriss would not let him go back to the castle to look for her. Croc and Ballista were trying to calm him down and convince him that she would be fine. They soon heard some noises coming from the forest. It sounded like coughing and sticks breaking. Thorne's hopes didn't go up. He knew she wouldn't make a sound. Was she trapped in the castle? Did the attackers capture her? The noises were accounted for when Gildar walked in. He coughed a few times and got a look from Thorne when he didn't answer his unheard question.

"Gildar! Did you or did you not see my sister?" Thorne asked looking worried.

"Yeah she's right behind me." He answered confidently.

"Um, where?" Ballista asked slightly annoyed.

Gildar turned around to prove her wrong but found that he, the mighty Gildar, was wrong.

"What? I swear she was just behind me. She saved me from my mirror then I ran out of the room, shut the door, and... oh no. All the doors have those automatic locks that when you close the door they lock that Tink installed."

"So wait she saved you and you locked her in a burning room. Nice Gildar. Really nice." Ballista replied.

By now Thorne couldn't decide if he was mad, scared, or both. She was his baby sister and she's trapped in a burning building. That was bad enough on it's own but the fact that he could do nothing about it was the worst. Soon the fire department came and spoke to them. They had put out the fire and they told them they were lucky that no one was in there.

"There was no one in there?" Thorne asked as his voice rose with worry. Crocness stood beside him and patted him sympathetically.

"Nope but we did find this. It's a bit burned but it's still useable." The fire chief brought out something that made Kook's heart stop as he realized the truth and the reality of what had happened. In the chief's hand was a slightly charred ninja katana. To be more specific. Shaiden's splatana. Ballista's eyes teared up and the viking was shaking and was pale with grief. In his mind, it wasn't the flames that had killed the young girl. It was him. All of it was his fault. He made Thorne lose his little sister. Thorne on the other hand had his normal tough exterior on. Behind it, he was as dead as she was. He wished that it was him rather than her. He begged for her to be alive but knew differently.

"Thorne, I'm sorry. Really it has got to be hard." Ballista sighed sympathetically.

"No. Not too bad. My little sister is only gone." Thorne replied in one tone.

"I like how quick you all are to underestimate me." They all turned around to the new voice. Shaiden was standing there perfectly fine. I mean she had a few cuts and had a small burn on her wrist but other than that she was fine. She then walked over to Gildar and punched him on the shoulder.

"That's what you for locking me in your room after I got you out." She looked over at her brother who wasn't looking at her.

"Awww Thorne it's okay. I'm fine." She cooed while smirking. Thorne glared at her.

"Oh how did I find it in myself to be worried about you?" Thorne asked. They all went back to the castle to check out the damage..Everyone but Gildar, Shaiden, and Thorne at the fact that the only room that was burnt was Gildar's room. Shaiden went to bed early that night complaining of being tired. Soon after they all went to bed. The next morning Shaiden was acting different. More quiet. Distant. Thorne noticed and he asked her about it. He knew immediately from her voice that something was wrong.

"I just don't feel well. I have a headache." She answered in a really struggled hoarse voice. She was pale and her eyes were red.

"How much smoke did you breath in?" Thorne asked in the old worried brother voice.

"A lot but I couldn't help it. I had a hard time getting the window to break. Why?" She asked.

He surveyed the way she was acting and came to a conclusion. "Smoke inhalation." Shaiden groaned and went to sit back down but stumbled a bit. Thorne grabbed her arm before she could fully fall but it was a close call. No one else almost no one. Kook came forward and asked what was wrong. Shaiden said nothing. Thorne helped then asked the same question. Still nothing.

"She must be dizzy. Kook, she breathed in a lot of smoke and I think she has smoke inhalation. Kook looked worried over the pale girl who was sweating yet shivering. Then she collapsed.

**Sorry if this is OOC. I worked on not cutting off sentences abruptly. I looked up smoke inhalation on google but if this is not the way that it is I apologize.**


	3. Taking care of Shaiden

"Well that can't be good!" Kook was watching as Thorne carefully scooped up his younger sibling and slung her over his shoulder.

"Jeez she's a lot heavier than she looks." Thorne adjusted his sister on his shoulder as the duo marched towards Thorne's lab.

"Well yeah, she's like a hundred pounds of dead weight." Thorne glared steely at the obnoxious bird.

"Um...Alive weight. 100 lbs of alive weight." Kook quickly saved his feathers.

They passed by Croc and Gildar who were having an argument over...Skin care products?

"I'm just saying that you should moisturize Albert more all rough and scaly and dry." The magnificent viking informed a very annoyed looking Croc.

"It's supposed to be! He's a crocodile! I mean honestly why is that so hard for you to- Woah! What happened to her?" She cut herself off looking over at the alchemist, bird, and very pale ninja who was strung over her brothers back. In unison both Croc and Gildar walked over to them.

"She's breathing pretty loudly for a ninja, but at least she's breathing at all." Gildar stated while scanning over the young girl.

"Thorne, do you want me to take her so you can open up your lab door?" Kook finally spoke."

"Um...alright...but be very careful."Thorne instructed reluctantly as he handed over Shaiden as delicately as possible to the bird who accepted her and carried her bridal the way there they had to pass through many halls and every one Kook accidently knocked Shaiden's head into a wall or a doorframe. Just as they got to Thorne's lab, Shaiden woke up. She awoke just in time to be nailed in the head with a hard maple doorframe.

"Ow! Kook!" She cried hoarsely. He apologized with a simple nod.

"Just sit tight sis. Kook put her down on that bed in the corner." Thorne said pointing to a small cot in the corner. Nice going Thorne. He winced as he heard broken glass and small groans coming from his sister as Kook banged her head against beakers,test tubes, flasks, and lab the time her head hit the pillow she was ready to pass out again. Thorne told her to get some rest. Just as her eyes were closing and she was drifting off to sleep she heard Gildar speaking to Kook.

"- It's a very slow painful of her organs shut down one by one and she dies." He explained matter-of-factly.

Shaiden instantly sat upright causing Thorne to look over at her.

"WHAT?!" She screeched. "I'm going to die?"

"N-not necessarily." He was surprised by how scared she looked. "Way to go Gildar now you got her all scared." He muttered. He sat down next to her and did not leave until he was sure she was asleep.

**Yeah it's short. So what.**


End file.
